1942 in comics
Events and publications Year overall * Joe Simon and Jack Kirby leave Timely Comics and move to National Comics (now DC Comics). January * All-Winners Comics (1941 series) #3 - Timely Comics * Captain America Comics (1941 series) #10 - Timely Comics * Daring Mystery Comics (1940 series) #8 - final issue, cancelled by Timely Comics * Marvel Mystery Comics (1939 series) #27 - Timely Comics *''Sensation Comics'' #1 (cover date) featuring Wonder Woman — DC ComicsWallace "1940s" in Dolan, p. 40: "Wonder Woman...took the lead in Sensation Comics following a sneak preview in All Star Comics #8." * U.S.A. Comics (1941 series) #3 - Timely Comics February * Captain America Comics (1941 series) #11 - Timely Comics * Marvel Mystery Comics (1939 series) #28 - Timely Comics March * Captain America Comics (1941 series) #12 - Timely Comics * Marvel Mystery Comics (1939 series) #29 - Timely Comics April * All-Winners Comics (1941 series) #4 - Timely Comics * Captain America Comics (1941 series) #13 - Timely Comics * Human Torch (1940 series) #7 - Timely Comics * Marvel Mystery Comics (1939 series) #30 - Timely Comics * Red Ryder Comics, with issue #6, taken over from Hawley by Dell Comics. * Sub-Mariner Comics (1941 series) #5 - Timely Comics * U.S.A. Comics (1941 series) #4 - Timely Comics May * Captain America Comics (1941 series) #14 - Timely Comics * Marvel Mystery Comics (1939 series) #31 - Timely Comics June * Captain America Comics (1941 series) #15 - Timely Comics * Marvel Mystery Comics (1939 series) #32 - Timely Comics July * All-Winners Comics (1941 series) #5 - Timely Comics * Captain America Comics (1941 series) #16 - Timely Comics * Crime Does Not Pay debuts with issue #22, continuing the numbering of Silver Streak Comics — Lev Gleason Publications * Human Torch (1940 series) #8 - Timely Comics * Marvel Mystery Comics (1939 series) #33 - Timely Comics * Sub-Mariner Comics (1941 series) #6 - Timely Comics * U.S.A. Comics (1941 series) #5 - Timely Comics August * Captain America Comics (1941 series) #17 - Timely Comics * Marvel Mystery Comics (1939 series) #34 - Timely Comics September * Captain America Comics (1941 series) #18 - Timely Comics * Marvel Mystery Comics (1939 series) #35 - Timely Comics October * All-Winners Comics (1941 series) #6 - Timely Comics * Captain America Comics (1941 series) #19 - Timely Comics * Human Torch (1940 series) #9 - Timely Comics * Marvel Mystery Comics (1939 series) #36 - Timely Comics * Sub-Mariner Comics (1941 series) #7 - Timely Comics November * Captain America Comics (1941 series) 20 - Timely Comics * Marvel Mystery Comics (1939 series) #37 - Timely Comics December * Captain America Comics (1941 series) #21 - Timely Comics * Marvel Mystery Comics (1939 series) #38 - Timely Comics * Sub-Mariner Comics (1941 series) #8 - Timely Comics * U.S.A. Comics (1941 series) #6 - Timely Comics * Eugen Semitjov begins publishing Allan Kämpe First issues by title * Boy Commandos, cover-dated Winter, published by DC Comics. * Hangman Comics, cover-dated Spring, published by MLJ Magazines Inc. * Sensation Comics, cover-dated January, published by DC Comics. * Wonder Woman, cover-dated Summer, published by DC Comics. Initial appearances by character name * False-Face in Leading Comics #2 (National Comics, Spring), created by Mort Weisinger and Creig Flessel * Mister Terrific (Terry Sloane) in Sensation Comics #1 (DC Comics, January), created by Charles Resizenstein and Hal Sharpe References Comics Category:1942 in comics